


Cravings

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to her food. Taking a nugget, she dunked it in her McFlurry. He cringed at the sight of the frozen treat on the chicken nugget, but his wife clearly disagreed with him at the sound of her enjoyment.OR Annabeth's pregnancy leads to some weird food combinations.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Moments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 33





	Cravings

You would think that after the first pregnancy, Percy would be used to the unusual cravings and grocery store or fast food runs at the oddest hours. Nope. For unknown reasons, Annabeth's first pregnancy was a fairly tale. Oh, what a blissful time that was. The only wild cravings she ever got was a hankering for neapolitan ice cream and dill pickles at midnight. Even at that, the wild cravings were few and far between. He really didn't know how good he had it.

But, that was the first pregnancy. The second one was a whole other ball game.

And, that's how he found himself pulling into the McDonald's drive thru line at three in the morning to order Annabeth an Oreo McFlurry and a pack of chicken McNuggets. He nearly fell asleep at the steering wheel waiting for the food.

"Uh, sir? That'll be $7.87."

He blearily blinked at the worker. "Oh, right. Sorry about that," he said as he handed the guy the money.

The worker looked at him sympathetically, "Pregnant wife?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Let's just say that you're not the first guy to almost fall asleep in the drive thru at some ungodly hour," the guy said as he handed over the food. "I'm just glad to see that you have pants on."

"Um, you're welcome, I guess? Thanks, man," bidding the worker goodbye, Percy sped off to return back home. He walked into their home to the site of his pregnant wife rummaging through the refrigerator. "Honey, I've got your McDonalds."

"I have never loved you more," she pecked him quickly on the lips and ripped the bag and frozen treat from his hands. He shook his head and retreated to the living room to collapse on the couch. He was on the verge of falling back asleep when he heard his name.

"Percy, did you get me any sweet and sour sauce?"

His eyes shot open and he bolted upright. Annabeth had completely upturned the contents of the bag on the counter. She looked at him with her hands on his hips. "Um, what?"

"Did you get sweet and sour sauce?"

"You just told me to get you chicken nuggets and an Oreo McFlurry!"

"But, how am I supposed to eat these nuggets without sauce?"

He could barely keep his eyes open. There was no way he could physically make another trip to McDonalds. "Dip them in your McFlurry."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to her food. Taking a nugget, she dunked it in her McFlurry. He cringed at the sight of the frozen treat on the chicken nugget, but his wife clearly disagreed with him at the sound of her enjoyment.

"You're a genius, Seaweed Brain!" She turned back to the food and he thanked all the gods for giving him a break. He heaved himself off the couch, plopped a kiss on the top of Annabeth's head, and trudged back to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

* * *

He could hear Piper's cooing over the newborn baby in Annabeth's arms. The Graces had come by to welcome the newest Jackson home. He looked outside to see Preston walking with Kendall towards their vegetable garden and pulled out two carrots. Preston began munching on one as he handed Kendall the other. Percy cringed as he saw the kids eat the dirt covered vegetables. Annabeth seemed to have also noticed as she sighed and said, "I think Preston is feeding Kendall dirt."

As Jason went to carry the newest addition to the Jackson family, he replied, "Oh that's alright. I guess I should admit that the other week, Kendall decided to share and handed him her building blocks...into his face."

He snorted, "Ah, the beginnings of a budding romance."

Jason glared at him. "Preston better keep his distance. She's still daddy's girl."

Whatever retort he had was interrupted as screams rang throughout the house. "I'm hungry, Daddy!" Kendall exclaimed as she crossed the kitchen's threshold. Handing Alexandra to Percy, Jason got up to attend to his daughter.

"Daddy, can I have a peanut butter sandwich?" Kendall pulled on her father's shirt. Their home was basically a second abode to the Grace family so Jason needed no help abiding to his daughter's request, moving around the kitchen without any need for guidance. He turned his attention to his daughter and bounced Alexandra in his arms as he continued to listen to Piper's and Annabeth's discussion about the changes Chiron wanted to install at camp within the next few summers.

"Percy, why on earth does your jar of peanut butter have beef jerky in it?" He let out a loud laugh while Annabeth had the decency to look embarrassed.


End file.
